


my eternal daisy

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: brighter than a blue sky [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Lee Felix is a Good Boyfriend, Light Angst, M/M, Neopronouns, True Love, Validation, changbin uses neopronouns, he's the best actually, i repeat true love!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Changbin has been feeling less than valid ever since dai started using neopronouns recently, however, daisies boyfriend Felix has some ideas up his sleeve.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: brighter than a blue sky [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890814
Kudos: 19





	my eternal daisy

**Author's Note:**

> how to use Seo Changbin's neopronouns:
> 
> Following this structure: he/him/his/himself  
> Daze pronoun structure: dai/daisy/daisies/daisyself
> 
> ALSO:
> 
> I've recently learned that some neopronoun users don't necessarily like this type of stuff that I put in the story but it depends on the person, dor example I would like someone to do something like this for me but others might not so please do not take this as something everyone is fine with, ask them first.

Felix was walking back to his room from the bathroom late one night when he heard Chan and Changbin talking on the couch. At first, he was going to go up to them but when he took a step forward, he realised it was a private conversation.

“I don’t know hyung,” Changbin was saying, daisies voice wavering as though dai had been crying, “I just don’t feel valid sometimes and I want to ask for validation but I feel like that makes me so stupid.”

“Of course not Binnie,” Chan said placing a comforting hand on Changbin’s knee, “that’s a valid concern. You are valid Changbin. I will tell you that every day if you need me to.”

It was at this point that Felix decided to continue his walk to his bedroom as quietly as possible to avoid alerting the other two to his presence. Quietly making his way to his bed so that he didn’t disturb Seungmin and Jeongin, Felix tried to think of a way to make his partner feel more valid without letting on what he knew.

•••

Changbin groaned at the sun in daisies face when dai woke up, trying to shield daisies eyes using daisies hands. Lifting daisyself from the bed, Changbin looked down in confusion as dai noticed a flower lying on top of daisy. As dai picked up the flower, dai realised that it was a daisy flower and smiled to daisyself at the thought the person must have put into it. 

Later on, when dai went to the kitchen where most of the other boys were already awake, dai went to get some cereal down from the shelf and felt arms wrap around daisies waist and someone’s head resting on daisies shoulder.

“Morning Binnie,” Felix hummed as he pressed a kiss to Changbin’s neck.

“Morning Lixie,” Changbin replied, feeling daisies face flush a bit despite how early it was in the morning.

“Ugh, do you two really have to be so lovey-dovey so early in the morning,” Minho scoffed, a teasing glint in his eyes.

However, that glint went unnoticed by Changbin who pulled daisyself away from Felix so dai could get his cereal. However, Felix wasn’t having it and turned Changbin around so he was facing the older.

“Binnie is so pretty, aren’t dai hyung?” Felix asked Minho who understood what the younger was trying to do.

“The prettiest.”

“Exactly! Look how daisies beauty lights up the whole room,” Felix smiled as he saw Changbin’s cheeks flush before the elder gently pushed past him to get a bowl for daisies cereal, “and don’t you forget it hyung!”

•••

When Changbin came back from school, dai felt exhausted. Daisies lectures seemed to go on forever, and dai was too nervous to use daisies neopronouns in public so dai had to deal with people using binary pronouns with daisy despite how much dai hated them. Making daisies way to daisies shared room with Chan, dai hoped the older wasn’t there so that dai was able to get on with his work.

Opening the door, Changbin gave a smile of relief when dai saw the room was empty and daisies smile only grew when dai saw another daisy. Picking it up, dai put it in the small vase dai had placed the other daisy before getting started with daisies work. Halfway through, dai felt daisyself get hungry and went to the kitchen to get a snack. Walking in, dai saw Felix leaning against the counter, talking on the phone with someone as he made himself a sandwich.

“Come on Jungwoo, you know how Simyeong is! She probably didn’t even realise what she did wrong just talk to her,” Felix said before turning around and seeing Changbin there.

Opening his arms, Felix hugged Changbin tightly, pressing a kiss to daisies hair before claiming daisies lips in a sweet kiss. Changbin allowed daisyself to melt into the kiss, smiling lightly as dai felt Felix’s warmth against him. However, the moment was cut short when Felix suddenly jumped back, probably Jungwoo shouting at him as Changbin could hear her voice through Felix’s headphones.

“I’m still here Jungwoo calm down,” Felix said as he turned his attention back to the other girl, Changbin just walked in so I was saying hi.”

As Changbin rustled through the cabinets for something to eat, dai also listened to Felix talk to Jungwoo even though dai was only to able to hear inside of the conversation, dai liked listening to Felix’s voice. As dai prepared to retreat back to daisies room, dai heard daisies boyfriend chuckle before saying something important.

“What do you want me to say Jungwoo? I love daisy so much and I would literally do anything to see daisy smile. I just love Changbin that much.”

Smiling to daisyself, Changbin went back to daisies room and sat in front of daisies work with a newfound motivation.

•••

It was late, probably getting to around midnight now, yet here Changbin was sitting on the couch with Felix as they both watched Your Name, a favourite movie of his. Dai glanced over at Felix to gauge his mood before dai said something.

“Hey, Lixie?”

“Yeah Binnie?”

“Would you go through these same lengths just to find me?”

Felix remained quiet for a bit before standing up and walking to the garden on the balcony, worrying Changbin that dai had pushed the other too far until daisies boyfriend returned with something behind his back.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

Without hesitation, Changbin did as Felix said and waited patiently for whatever daisies boyfriend was going to do. Dai felt something slightly rubbery rest in the palm of daisies hands and allowed Felix to curl daisies fingers around it.

“Now you can open your eyes.”

When Changbin opened daisies eyes, he gasped in surprise when dai saw the handful of daisy flowers. Deep down, dai knew that it made sense that daisies boyfriend was the one leaving the flowers, yet dai didn’t expect it mostly because dai didn’t realise that Felix was aware of how down dai was feeling and because the younger hadn’t let on any hints.

“It was you all this time?” Changbin whispered in awe, turning the daisy flowers in daisies hands.

“Yep,” Felix said as he flopped back down onto the couch, “and it will always be me.”

“But... but why?”

“Why not?” Felix said with a sparkling smile, “there shouldn’t be a reason for me to do something like this except love, and that’s what daisies represent you know. New beginnings, which is fitting as you’ve just recently begun to use neopronouns and I hope you know how valid you are and how beautiful your pronouns are, as beautiful as you.”

“Felix...” Changbin trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“Daisies also represent true love! Did you know the daisy flower is actually two flowers blended together in harmony? Let’s continue to blend together in harmony for eternity Seo Changbin.”

Lost for words, Changbin began to cry, happy tears streaming down daisies face as dai held onto Felix’s shoulders and brought the younger closer to daisy, cradling his head as dai swayed the two of them back and forth.

“Thank you, thank you so much, Felix! I love you too, I love you so much I can’t put it into words. I- i-“

“Shush it’s okay Binnie,” Felix hushed as he wrapped his arms around Changbin, “you don’t need to say anything, I know baby.”

The couple sat on the couch cuddling with each other and whispering affirmations of love to each other while on the big screen, the two characters met both with a look of pure love in their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I look back on this work this ending is not it. Oh well as long as Changbin feels valid everything is fine.


End file.
